Juste trois nuits
by Adam Park
Summary: Écrite en 2005 : Masumi aime Maya mais il est fiancé à Shiori. Masumi veut revoir au moins une fois Maya seul à seule sans que Shiori déjoue les plans…
1. Chapter 1

Pseudo : Genzô Wakabayashi

E mail : _genzo.wakabayashihotmail.fr_

Etat : Terminé

Sujet : Garasu no kamen

Titre : **Juste trois nuits**

Genre : Romance, One shot

Couple : Maya et Masumi

Disclamer : Les personnages de « Garasu no kamen » ne m'appartiennent pas. Les pensées des personnes sont entre ….

Résumé : Masumi aime Maya mais il est fiancé à Shiori. Masumi veut revoir au moins une fois Maya seul à seule sans que Shiori déjoue les plans…

Ce jour-là, Masumi Hayami se noyait dans son travail car il n'avait pas réussi de voir au moins une fois Maya Kitajima à cause de sa fiancée Shiori Takamiya. Il était désespéré. Quant à Maya, elle était elle aussi désespérée et noyait son chagrin dans le théâtre. Par contre, Shiori gardait jalousement son fiancé car elle l'aimait. Masumi la détestait mais il n'avait pas le choix d'accepter le mariage. Karato Hijini voyait que Masumi souffrait de ne plus voir Maya alors il décida de concocter un plan pour tromper Shiori pour deux jours et une nuit.

Karato : Il faut que je fasse quelque chose pour que Masumi voie Maya au moins une fois sans que cette Shiori s'en mêle !

Le lendemain, Karato apprit une nouvelle surprenante : Shiori s'absentait pour quatre jours complets. Elle devait aller rendre visite à sa famille sans Masumi le soir même. Karato fut appelé au bureau de Masumi. Le directeur des Productions Daito Art parla de son désir de revoir Maya en l'absence de Shiori pendant ces trois soirs à l'hôtel Marine à la chambre « Le lys blanc » à Izu. Karato alla voir Maya pour l'avertir discrètement l'absence de Shiori et qu'elle doit aller à Izu le soir même.

Maya : Masumi mon amour… On va se voir enfin…

En fin d'après-midi, Masumi accompagna Shiori jusqu'à la gare et la laissa monter dans le train après l'avoir embrassé chastement sur le front. Après le départ de Shiori, Masumi prit la direction d'Izu pour se rendre à l'hôtel Marine. Pendant ce temps, Maya arriva à son rendez-vous et alla à la chambre « Le lys blanc ». Elle attendit celui qu'elle aimait.

Masumi arriva à l'hôtel Marine et se dirigea vers la chambre « Le lys blanc ». Lorsqu'il rentra dans la pièce, Masumi vit Maya assise sur le lit en train de regarder par la fenêtre la mer. Le directeur ferma la porte de chambre ce qui alerta Maya. La jeune fille se tourna vers la porte de chambre et vit celui qu'elle aimait plus que tout.

Masumi : Maya…

Maya : Masumi…

Masumi : J'avais envie de te revoir…

Maya : Pourtant la dernière fois que je suis venue ici, vous étiez retourné auprès de votre fiancée !

Masumi : Aurais-tu déchiré la photo de nous deux ?

Maya : **non jamais ! j'en serai incapable ! pourquoi me faites-vous tant souffrir ?! je…**

Masumi s'empressa de la serrer dans ses bras. Il venait de comprendre que Shiori n'était pas étrangère à cette méchanceté, cette jalousie, cette mesquinerie. Il savait qu'elle s'obstinait à pénétrer son cœur sans succès mais il savait que son cœur appartenait à Maya. Masumi resserra son étreinte tandis que Maya se blottissait dans ses bras.

Masumi : Je te crois, Maya… Je t'en prie, ne pleure plus.

Maya : Est ce vrai que votre fiancée est partie ?

Masumi : Oui. Maya, ne gâchons pas ces trois jours pour parler d'elle…

Maya sourit : Oui, Masumi. Reniez votre nom et votre passé pour ce laps de temps… Je ne vous demande rien d'autre que ces trois jours loin de tout.

C'était ainsi que Maya et Masumi profitèrent pour commander un petit repas à leur chambre. Ils passèrent un merveilleux moment ensemble. Maya finit par avouer la vérité sur certaines scènes déroulées il y a quelques temps. Masumi était si surpris qu'il comprit qu'il ne rêvait pas ce jour-là.

Masumi : Alors c'était toi qui m'avais soigné…

Maya : Oui…

Masumi : Maya, dis-moi la vérité… Quels sont tes sentiments envers moi ?

Maya : …

Masumi : Cela fait longtemps que je voulais savoir, Maya. Je voudrais être sûr que je ne rêvais pas ce jour-là…

Maya : Je… Je vous aime plus que les autres. Je vous aime. Quoiqu'il arrive…

Masumi : Maya…

Maya : Masumi...

Masumi : Je t'aime, Maya…

Maya : Oubliez que vous êtes fiancé… Oubliez tout, ne soyez qu'à moi…

Masumi : Maya… Je suis certes fiancé mais ce n'est pas Shiori que j'aime plus que tout. Maya, c'est toi que j'aime plus que tout !

Maya se jeta dans les bras de Masumi qui la serra très fort dans ses bras. Puis Masumi la repoussa légèrement tout en la tenant dans ses bras et pencha sa tête vers elle. Il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Maya se laissait faire puis son envie de l'embrasser prit le dessus. Elle entrouvrit ses lèvres ce qui permit à Masumi d'approfondir le baiser en passant sa langue dans sa bouche pour rejoindre celle de Maya. La jeune fille lui rendit le baiser avec tout son amour. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de son amour pressant son corps contre le sien. Le souffle court, Masumi mit fin à ce baiser si torride sans lâcher Maya. Les deux personnes se regardèrent dans les yeux l'un de l'autre sans pouvoir s'en détacher…

Masumi : Mon dieu, je n'ai jamais ressenti ça… C'est ce que j'ai toujours rêvé…

Maya : Oh mon dieu… C'était si torride que cela me faisait si peur…

Masumi : Maya… Arrête-moi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard… Je ne suis qu'un homme et je peux être brutal…

Maya tremblante : Non mon amour, je vous en prie ! Ne gâchons pas ce moment…

Masumi la serrant contre lui : Maya, tu te rends compte de ce que tu demandes ?

Maya : Oui je suis consciente ! Même si on ne pourra jamais se marier, je veux vous appartenir pour toujours… Je veux vous donner tout l'amour dont je suis capable…

Masumi : Maya… Je…

La jeune fille le fit taire en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Elle se rapprocha de lui et le tira à l'avant par les pans de sa veste pour le baisser à son niveau. Elle l'embrassa tout en passant ses bras autour du cou de Masumi qui ne tarda pas à répondre à ce baiser. Maya brisa le baiser et le regarda dans ses yeux…

Maya : Aime-moi, Masumi ! Oublie tout ! si vous m'aimez alors donne-moi tout l'amour dont vous êtes capable !

Ces seuls mots prononcés par Maya brisèrent les dernières barrières de Masumi. Il commença à déboutonner la chemise de Maya avec lenteur. Il se pencha sur son visage et l'embrassa sur ses lèvres puis il descendit vers son cou tout en finissant de déboutonner la chemise et de l'ôter la laissant en sous vêtement. Sa bouche embrassa la moindre parcelle du corps de Maya avant de se redresser. Il enleva sa veste tandis que Maya commença à déboutonner à son tour la chemise de Masumi qui se laissa faire. Maya voulut l'enlever mais son amour était plus grand qu'elle. Masumi ôta lui-même la chemise et alla s'asseoir sur le lit pour être à la même hauteur de Maya. Cette dernière se pencha sur le torse de son amour et se mit à l'embrasser sur tout son torse passant en même temps ses mains jusqu'à qu'elle rencontra le pantalon tandis que le directeur gémissait de plaisir. Masumi redressa Maya avant qu'elle ne s'attaqua à son pantalon puis doucement il glissa ses mains le long de son dos jusqu'à l'attache du soutien gorge de la jeune fille qu'il défit avec succès. Il l'ôta complètement laissant une Maya anxieuse. Il se pencha vers ses lèvres qu'il embrassa tandis qu'il passa ses mains sur la poitrine galbée de Maya. Lorsqu'il descendit vers son cou, il caressa des pouces les petits bouts roses des seins qui ne tardèrent pas à durcir. Quand il posa ses lèvres sur un mamelon de Maya, la jeune fille se mit à gémir de plaisir. Masumi prit l'autre mamelon dans sa bouche tandis qu'il titilla celui qu'il venait d'abandonner de son pouce. Maya crispait ses doigts dans sa jupe car le désir était trop fort pour elle. Masumi s'écarta de Maya pour la regarder dans ses yeux. Les mains de Masumi descendirent vers la jupe qu'il défit et qu'il ôta immédiatement. Avant d'ôter le dernier rempart de Maya, Masumi se redressa et prit la main ce celle qu'il aime pour l'inciter à s'allonger sur le lit. Maya avait peur mais elle avait confiance en son amour. Elle ôta ses chaussures et s'allongea sur le lit. Masumi savait qu'il était trop tard pour reculer…

Masumi : Jamais je ne ressentirai ce désir pour Shiori… Autant profiter ces trois jours inopinés que de regretter toute la vie… Maya, es-tu vraiment sûre que ce que tu veux ?

Maya : Masumi… C'est un peu trop tard, non ?

Masumi : Non, tu es encore vierge.

Maya : Je vous en prie Masumi ! Je veux que vous me faites une femme. Je veux vous appartenir à jamais ! Prenez tout ! Prenez-moi !

Les dernières résolutions de Masumi fondirent comme neige au soleil. Il glissa ses mains sur les hanches de Maya et ôta le dernier vêtement de Maya. Cette dernière se retrouva complètement nue devant Masumi qui avait encore son pantalon. La situation était étrangement intimidant pour Maya mais il était bel et bien trop tard pour faire machine en arrière. Masumi ôta ses chaussures et ses chaussettes mais il garda encore son pantalon. Peu après, il se pencha vers Maya et l'embrassa pour la rassurer puis il descendit sa bouche tout le long du corps de Maya, qui était allongée, jusqu'aux cuisses qu'il écarta lentement. Maintenant les jambes de Maya écartées, il pencha sa tête vers le secret de sa féminité. Maya avait peur même quand elle sentit le souffle chaud de Masumi sur sa féminité. Masumi passa la langue dans le secret de la féminité de Maya et lui fit l'amour tandis que Maya gémissait et criait son plaisir. Masumi remonta vers les lèvres de Maya et l'embrassa. Il glissa une main entre les jambes de Maya et introduisit un doigt dans son vagin qu'il se mit à la caresser avant de glisser un second puis un troisième. Maya cambrait à chaque pénétration, criant son plaisir.

Un peu plus tard, Masumi retira ses doigts de l'antre chaud de Maya et se redressa. Maya se redressa sur le lit sans comprendre de la réaction étrange de son amour. Comprenant l'incompréhension de celle qu'il aime, Masumi prit les mains de Maya et les porta vers son pantalon…

Masumi : C'est à toi de me rendre la même torture…

Maya rougit furieusement mais elle fit ce que demande son amour. Maya commença à déboutonner la braguette du pantalon de Masumi et tira sur la fermeture éclair mais elle eut un instant d'hésitation en voyant et en sentant la bosse qui tendait les vêtements de son amour au niveau de son entrejambe. Masumi attendit que Maya se décide mais comme elle n'était pas rassurée, il se pencha vers elle, l'allongeant sur le lit et l'embrassa voluptueusement alors qu'il glissa une main entre ses jambes et introduisit les doigts en elle pour faire un lent mouvement de va et vient. Maya ressentit de nouveau le plaisir propager tout son être. Masumi se redressa sans cesser de faire l'amour de sa main à Maya pour la regarder.

Masumi : Maya… N'aie pas peur… Tout ira bien… Alors rends-moi la torture que je venais de t'infliger…

Masumi cessa de faire l'amour à Maya et retira ses doigts pour se tenir debout devant elle. Maya se redressa et ses mains reprirent ce qu'elles étaient en train de faire. Maya tira sur le pantalon de Masumi qui descendit le long de ses jambes et le laissa en boxer. Elle jeta un regard inquiet à son amour qui lui sourit pour l'inciter à continuer. Encouragée, Maya posa ses mains de part et d'autre de ses hanches pour faire descendre le boxer libérant ainsi le membre durci de Masumi. Maintenant tous les deux se retrouvèrent tout nus. Maya hésita encore un peu tandis que Masumi prit la main de la jeune fille pour la poser sur son ventre et lâcha sa main…

Masumi : N'aie pas peur… Vas-y !

Maya obéit car elle glissa sa main vers l'entrejambe de Masumi qui poussa un gémissement. Grisée par un sentiment de puissance, Maya referma les doigts autour de son membre, émerveillée de le découvrir dur et velouté. Elle était émerveillée de découvrir la force du membre de Masumi. Elle se mit alors à le caresser avec hésitation puis, sentant que Masumi n'était pas insensible à son toucher, avec plus d'assurance. Il palpitait sous sa main. Maya glissa ses doigts le long de sa hampe jusqu'au gland qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de titiller ce qui arracha un gémissement à Masumi. Ce dernier repoussa la main de Maya de son sexe puis il monta sur le lit pour s'asseoir à califourchon au dessus de Maya qui se retrouva coincée entre ses cuisses. Masumi reprit la main de Maya et la reposa sur son sexe. Maya recommença à caresser le membre dressé et se mit de nouveau à titiller le gland tandis que Masumi gémit. Comme il se soulevait sur les genoux, elle l'attira vers elle pour le prendre dans sa bouche.

Masumi s'écria en cambrant : Maya…

Maya rendit à Masumi la même torture qu'elle avait eu. Masumi, qui sentait qu'il allait exploser, arrêta tout de suite Maya qui relâcha le membre de son amour pour reprendre son souffle. Masumi allongea Maya sur le lit tout en se glissant dans les draps pour se reposer un moment car il ne voulait surtout pas aller trop vite avec elle.

Masumi : Maya, as-tu confiance en moi ?

Maya : Oui Masumi.

Masumi : Tu ne dois plus avoir peur pour la suite et fais-moi confiance.

Maya : Oui mon amour

Masumi : Mon amour…

Un peu plus tard, Masumi se remit au dessus de Maya qui caressa de nouveau le membre durci. Masumi se mit sur ses genoux et la jeune fille happa le sexe dans sa bouche, arrachant un gémissement à Masumi jusqu'au bord de la jouissance. Masumi arrêta de nouveau Maya avant la jouissance. Jugeant qu'il avait été suffisamment torturé, Masumi s'allongea le long du corps de la jeune fille. Contre son ventre, le sexe érigé de Masumi se durcit encore et elle crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir, emportée par un tourbillon tumultueux. Masumi poussa un grondement de fauve en posant ses mains sur les cuisses de Maya qu'il se mit à les caresser de nouveau. Un peu plus tard, il se redressa pour regarder Maya dans ses yeux afin d'être sûr qu'elle lui faisait confiance. Alors il écarta les jambes de Maya et s'y positionna, son membre non protégé frôlait les poils doux protégeant sa féminité. Il commença à la pénétrer avec lenteur, les sensations d'excitation disparurent remplaçant par une douleur lancinante pour la jeune fille, jusqu'à qu'il sente l'hymen et il s'immobilisa pour permettre à Maya de s'habituer à son début de sa présence en elle. Masumi murmura des mots doux et d'amour pour la soulager puis il se retira ce qui fit protester la jeune fille.

Maya : Je vous en prie !

Masumi : Doucement mon amour, laisse-toi aller…

Masumi fit l'amour à Maya en pénétrant ses doigts en elle, redonnant du plaisir, jusqu'au bord des spasmes puis il changea de nouveau de position, présentant de nouveau son membre à l'entrée de son fourreau. D'une main fébrile, Maya s'emparait de son membre pour l'enfoncer en elle. Masumi sentit de nouveau la résistance alors il se retira encore une fois…

Maya : Mon amour, je vous veux en moi…

Masumi : Ecarte encore un peu plus tes jambes…

Maya obéit puis Masumi la pénétra d'un profond coup de reins. Maya poussa un cri aigu, tandis que le plaisir s'évanouissait d'un coup pour céder la place à une douleur lancinante. Frénétiquement, elle tenta de se dégager mais Masumi pesait de tout son poids. Maya pleurait tandis que Masumi se retira pour ensuite l'embrasser pour la calmer tout en murmurant des mots doux. Maya finit par se calmer.

Masumi : Mon amour, tu es sûre que tu veux continuer ?

Maya : Est ce que j'aurai encore mal ?

Masumi : Non, le plus gros est passé. Fais-moi confiance.

Maya : Je vous fais confiance mon amour.

Masumi : Caresse-moi.

Maya caressa le torse puis le dos de son amour. Masumi gémit et la pénétra d'un violent coup de reins, profondément, puissamment. Une douleur fugace fit tressaillir la jeune fille tandis que Masumi s'immobilisa en elle. Il était entouré de feu liquide. Doucement, il lui releva les jambes autour de ses hanches afin de mieux mouvoir en elle. Il entama alors un lent va et vient voluptueux qu'il fit monter son plaisir. Bientôt elle se mit à gémir sans retenue. Prenant appui sur ses mains pour s'enfoncer plus lion en elle, il imprima un rythme frénétique à ses coups de boutoir. Au moment où il allait exploser son plaisir, Masumi s'immobilisa en elle pour reprendre un peu ses caresses mais Maya l'emprisonna dans une douce chaleur et se mit à bouger sous lui. Masumi était perdu. A la dernière seconde, un reste de bon sens lui donna la force de se retirer juste à temps. Le plaisir le submergea comme un raz de marée.

Les deux jours qui restaient, Masumi et Maya passèrent beaucoup de temps ensemble à faire une petite promenade puis le reste de la journée à la chambre d'hôtel. Le second jour, Masumi et Maya se retrouvèrent de nouveau tout nus. Masumi la pénétra d'une violente poussée et exhala une plainte rauque quand elle se referma autour de lui comme une seconde peau. Le sexe de Masumi n'était pas protégé et pourtant Masumi plongeait et replongeait en elle avec tout l'ardeur d'un désir trop longtemps retenu. Juste comme la jouissance la submergeait, il sentit exploser son propre plaisir en gémissant. Il était cette fois-ci trop tard pour se retirer, sa semence jaillissait déjà. Maya criait son nom. Masumi s'effondra sur la jeune fille avec un grognement satisfait. Incapable de mettre un terme à la béatitude qu'il venait de connaître, il resta en elle.

Quant à leur dernière nuit, Maya était à genoux à quatre pattes tandis que Masumi s'arc-boutait contre elle, il la pénétra avec une telle violence qu'elle faillit de cogner la tête contre le haut du lit et Masumi se mit à mouvoir en elle. Encore une fois de plus, le sexe de Masumi n'était pas protégé et il gémit en déversant sa semence en elle tandis qu'elle criait son nom. Incapable de mettre un terme à la béatitude qu'il venait de connaître, il resta en elle. Le lendemain matin, Masumi et Maya étaient obligés de se séparer de nouveau à cause du retour de Shiori. Maya et Masumi n'oublièrent jamais ces trois nuits passées ensemble car c'était gravé à jamais dans leur mémoire…

Fin

7


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour chers lectrices et chers lecteurs,

Je vous écris ce message pour vous dire que certains fics ont été écrits en 2005, l'année où j'ai réellement débuté ce qui explique pourquoi j'avais du mal démarrer une toute première fic sur un manga.

Date 1ère publication

Catégorie

Titre de la fiction

24/01/2005

Fruits Basket

Les maudits trouvent le bonheur (1)

24/01/2005

Fruits Basket

A la conquête de son âme sœur (2)

25/01/2005

Fruits Basket

Tu es ma joie de vivre (3)

12/03/2005

Hana Yori Dango

Après la souffrance, le bonheur arrive à grand pas (1)

13/03/2005

Fruits Basket

Le grand secret de Tohru (4)

08/05/2005

Hana Yori Dango

Je serai toujours là (2)

19/05/2005

Creamy

Je t'appartiens pour toujours

19/05/2005

Embrasse-moi Lucile

Le temps d'une nuit

20/05/2005

Jeanne et Serge

Mon amour

20/07/2005

Garasu no Kamen

Juste trois nuits (1)

09/12/2005

Garasu no Kamen

Annulation du mariage de raison (2)

16/12/2005

Captain Tsubasa

La jalousie de Tsubasa (2)

28/08/2006

Garasu no kamen

Une brioche au four arrange les choses (3)

12/11/2006

Captain Tsubasa

La jalousie de Genzô (4)

27/12/2006

Hana Yori Dango

La vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille (3)

Je vous prie de bien vouloir prêter attention à ces dates de première publication originelle et vous réaliserez que j'ai amélioré avec le temps : 6 ans d'écart c'est beaucoup, non ?

A plus !

Adam Park


End file.
